SWEET DREAMS AND BEAUTIFUL NIGHTMARES
by davinelyfavored69
Summary: RACHEL'S FATHER LEROY IS HAVING AN AFFAIR WITH THE WIFE OF A VERY DANGEROUS MAN UNKNOWN TO HIM AND RACHEL IS JUST A PAWN IN A VERY DANGEROUS GAME


**TOTAL REWRITE OF MY STORY AND USED MY ORIGINAL FIRST STORY TITLE**

**FIRST STORY SO THANK YOU FOR THE SUGGESTIONS **

**FOLLOWS NO GLEE TIME LINE**

**ITALICS ARE INNER THOUGHTS**

**I OWN DIAMOND, THING ABOUT COLUMBUS IS MADE UP, CLUB NAIL SHOP MADE UP**

**DON'T OWN GLEE**

**THE KILLING OF RACHEL BERRY**

**CHAPTER 1**

"Why me"? Diamond asked. "He needs someone that want stand out for this job and in case you haven't noticed, I tend to stand out."

Diamond was an extraordinarily beautiful girl with her ocean blue eyes, honey kissed skin and runway model elegance. But, if you were to ask any two people what they remember most about Diamond, they would all say the unique color of her hair. She was born with a genetic abnormality that caused her hair to turn white at a very early age. Her grandma said it was just a sign of wisdom, while her grandpa said it was God's showing his sense of humor.

"Diamond if you want the ability of invisibility, all you have to do is stand in a crowd." The man said.

If Diamond rolled her eyes any harder they would fall out of her head onto the floor. "Whatever grasshopper just tells me the job."

"You will be going back to high school." The man said. Diamond just stared at him blanking for a moment.

"Excuse me." She said. "Granted high school was some of the best years of my life; it doesn't mean I want to repeat said life over though."

"You want have to repeat all of them, you will be enrolling as a senior and stay until your target is eliminated."

"Fine." Said Diamond. "What's the target profile?"

"Well she was adopted at a very young age by two gay fathers. One is a doctor at a hospital, while the other travels extensively on business. He left last night and will be gone for about two months. Leroy, that's the doctor, works mostly nights and has been having an affair for over a year now. That will play in your favor if you come upon in problems with Dr. Feel Good. The targets name is Rachel Berry. She is the co-captain in the glee club at McKinley and is also dating the high school quarter back Finn Hudson." Said the man.

"Wow, how did a glee nerd pull that off? This quarter back must not care to much about his reputation." Said Diamond.

"Here's a dossier of the school and all the main players."

Diamond takes the folder skimming over it quickly. "My God this school fucking sucks dude, can't I skip the target and kill…" "No." said the man cutting her off. "Stick to the plan, in and out then vanish. You'll be starting at McKinley this Monday, your cover story, contacts and everything is in the file."

When Diamond looked up from the file, her bedroom door

was closing silently. The man left just like he came, just a voice in the shadows never reviling his face because when you see his face then you know your services are no longer needed.

Since she starts school Monday, Diamond decided to break into the school and do some scouting around. Nothing to interesting just your typical high school just like she remembered. Diamond wanted her last stop to be the principal office to look at the student files; as well as her targets making sure there was nothing over looked in the files she had. Diamond reads over some files and smirk to her self.

_Might as well have some fun while I'm reliving my glory days_.

Diamond laughs and slips out of the school undetected.

Diamond uses the remainder of her Sunday to plan her manipulation of the high school hierarchy.

Monday comes and Diamond chooses her clothing meticulously. She wants to make sure she looks like every high school boys wet dream with her skin tight leather hip huggers and her fuck me against the wall pumps. She read that the jocks had a habit of slushieing the new students at MWHS. Diamond doubted that would happen to her, but if it does she was bringing her garret to scare the hell out of the mother fucker that does.

An hour later Diamond is in the school parking lot leaning against her McLaren F1 (can't be a hot bitch without a hot car right), getting a feel for the school. On her left she noticed some jocks doing some dumpster diving with a well dressed nerd. On closer inspection she sees the kid is none other than Kurt Hummel gay son of Burt Hummel. The boy doing most of the dumping is Noah Puckerman jock, bully and sometime fuck buddy to Santana Lopez.

After harassing Kurt, Puck obviously notices the beautiful girl leaning against the car watching him.

_She must be checking out the Puckasaurce and she likes what she sees. Maybe if I'm lucky she'll let me take a stroll down the yellow brick road. _

Puck laughs his ass off as he walk toward Diamond.

_This fool must think he's God's gift to the ladies here at MWHS. So, the only way to deal with him is to make him my bitch and if things work out I want have to get my hands dirty later on. Smirking Diamond looks over. Here this fool comes now. _

Puck struts up to Diamond and throws his right arm around her shoulder. "Welcome to McKinley sexy, my name is Puck and with lips like yours I bet you can su…OW FUCK BITCH!" Noah screams getting some students attention. Diamond had grabbed Noah's right wrist from around her shoulder twisting said arm causing his shoulder and body to propel forward throwing him off balance and onto one knee. Then she steps in front of Puck and slaps down on his face causing his nose to break. Diamond quickly moves to the side as not to get her shoes bloody.

"What the fuck you do that for, you broke my nose you skank!" Puck yells. Diamond starts to walk back over to Puck causing the boy to fall back on his ass while holding his arm up over his face.

"Learn how to speak to me and you want have to worry about getting bitch slapped." Diamond says.

Diamond grabs her bag and walks away from the parking lot and the gawking jocks and students. When she reached the building there were three girls in cheerleading uniforms waiting on her. The one on the left was a pretty Latina and the other on the right was a blue eyed blonde. But, the girl in the middle clearly called the shots with her HBIC attitude. How cute Diamond thought to herself.

"Who you suppose to be, one of the X-Men?" the Latina says. Diamond just stares at the girl unblinkingly showing no emotion. She knew this would unnerve the young girl more than any words. "What's wrong cat got your tongue Storm?" the Latina tried again.

"I'm so sorry I thought I fed Lord Tubbington before I left home." Brittany stated. Diamond furrows her brows and looks at the tall blond.

_The girl file said she was special, but WOW….._

Quinn cleared her throat. "I'm Quinn Fabray captain of the Cheerios and the girl on my left is Santana Lopez my co-captain and the other girl is Brittany." Quinn says.

During the entire introduction Diamond was still staring at Santana without blinking causing the Latina to look off and fidget.

_Now that is the reaction I was waiting for. This girl suppose to be some type of badass but, she's just a little girl. A cute girl too. But plan manipulation is in effect bitches._

Diamond finally looks at Quinn. "My names Diamond." "Your hair is white are you a unicorn?" Brittany asked. But, before Diamond could respond to the odd question Puck comes storming threw the doors holding a bloody shirt to his nose. "What happened to you?" Santana shrieked. Pointing at Diamond he yelled, "That white haired skank broke my nose." An before anyone knew Diamond had moved she hit Puck again in the same place causing the boys head to snap violently to the right making him fall. "What I tell your bitch ass about disrespecting me!" Diamond says. Making everyone look at her in stunned silence.

"What the hell is going on out here?" yelled Sue Sylvester coming from who knows were. "Q?" Sue said looking at her number one. "I…we…" Q stuttered.

Coach gives up rolling her eyes. Puck get your Charlie Brown looking ass to the nurses office before the rest of your brains leak out of your head, lord knows you can't afford to lose anymore. Storm looking at Diamond, get to the principals office. The rest of you get out of my sight!"

the coach yells walking back from were she came shoving unsuspecting kids that couldn't get out of her way fast enough.

Diamond makes her way to principal Figgins. She walks in going right past the receptionist without a second glance shutting the door in her face. "Look you child molesting pervert, I know all your dirty little secrets and they are well documented." Diamond throws a folder on the desk and pictures slide out of Figgins in the act of molesting young boys and girls of varying ages. "Now you're being paid a kings ransom to stay out of my business at this school any problems and that file will be dropped off at the police station principal happy pants. Do you have any questions? I didn't think so." Diamond snatches her class schedule off the desk and walks out of the office leaving Figgins sitting in his own piss.

When Diamond walks out she runs into Santana who is standing outside the office waiting on her. "Well what do I owe this pleasure?" Diamond says while slowly looking the feisty Latina up and down from head to toe. Santana raises her brow while waiting on Diamond to finish her inspection of her person. Santana notice Diamond has here class schedule so she snatches it. "I see we have three AP classes together, come on I'll walk you there." After a moment Santana says," I here you come from Columbus, that is the only school that came close to beating us in nationals three years in a row and I here you're the shit also." Looking at Diamond out the corner of her eye Santana says, "I'm going to cut to the chase, coach wants you own the team. Coach thinks you will be a great asset and she would be able to pick your brain for Columbus secrets." Both girls laughed at this.

They walk into their first AP class which is Spanish with Mr. Shuester. While standing there waiting on the class to settle down Diamond notice that her target is sitting front and center slyly watching her. Santana goes to the back of the class room saving Diamond a seat next to her.

"Why don't you tell us a little about yourself Diamond?" Mr. Shuester says.

"Yea, like how many licks does it take to get to the center of your tootsie pop?" Karofsky yells while hi fiving Azimio, causing the class to laugh.

Diamond just stares at Karofsky with her piercing blue eyes then says, "Well considering that both of us are gay, I don't think you really care how many licks it takes." Karofsky's face turns as pale as the paper on his desk. Then he looks at Azimio with fright in his eyes jumping up yelling, "I don't know what your talking about bitch I'm not some butt plugger get your fucking facts right." "Who needs facts when you have pictures." Diamond then takes out her phone and goes to Jacob Ben Israel school web site and downloads the pictures she took of Karofsky Saturday night at the Nail Club. With in seconds every student in the class was receiving a mass alert on their cell phones from the site. Azimio opened his phone and the pictures of Karofsky sucking another boys dick popped up. Azimio looked at his friend and threw up by the side of his desk before he could stop hisself. Karofsky looks at Diamond running full speed and lunges at her with hate filled eyes. Diamond easily side steps the boy while throwing a left hook to his temple causing him to crumble to the floor.

_That's what you get for fucking with a sociopath that does her homework you limp dick asshole._

Couple other teachers heard the commotion and came to investigate snapping Mr. Shuester out of his mometary daze. He then ordered two students to help Karofsky to the nurses office and Azimio's to the bathroom to clean himself up. Diamond didn't get in trouble since it was self defense for the most part. Needles to say that was the talk of the school. Karofsky's parents took him home saying something about taking him to the doctor but everyone knew he didn't want to face the accusing stares especially since everyone knew what a hard time he gave Kurt about his sexuality.

I enter my last class of the day which is AP math. I have this class from 1-2pm then a free period after, I worked that out with the pervy principal a while back. I get to class early so I can get the seat by the window. After a while the sexy latina walks in with her friend Quinn. They sit on either side of me and Santana looks at Quinn and smirks. Apparently Quinn heard about me outing Karofsky because she is just staring at me like I invented bacon or something. The sexy latina gets right to it and says, "so how did you know about Karofsky being gay?" "I knew I was moving to the hickest town in Ohio, so I looked up the closets gay bars, so I could get my freak on. I went to the bar one Saturday night spotted Karofsky there doing his thing in one of the rooms and took pictures. I did my home work on just about all of you cause I heard this school fucking sucks….no offense." Diamond stated. "none taken" says Quinn, "your more of a badass than we thought ." before they could talk more the teacher comes in the room. "I have a special treat for you all, I'm going to give you a special pop quiz and the students that can solve the problem will receive an A for the entire semester and want have to come to class." Says the teacher. Rachel raises her hand and ask, "what's the catch?" "no catch I just thought since your smarter than the average student to get in here why not give you some type of perk, so lets get started."

He hands everyone a paper while letting us know we had the entire class period to work the problem and trust him we will need it he laughs.

I make sure I'm putting down my steps as I break the problem down in my head. I look to my left and see Santana is still stuck as to how to begin working the problem. So, I take pity on the sexy Latina and place my paper in the middle of our work desk so she can copy my work. Santana looks at me then at the paper and hurriedly begins coping. I look over at Quinn and she is sitting there watching us with the cutes pout on her lips. So, I patiently wait on Santana to finish and I slide the paper to Quinn who snatches it like a crack head. "Is that the entire problem?" Santana ask. "Nope, that one problem will take a page or two that's why he gave it to us, he figures no one in this class is really smart enough to figure the problem out, but he hasn't met me." Diamond smirks. Quinn slides the paper back to Diamond who continues to solve the problem while Santana copies along. Bored with waiting her turn Quinn writes Diamond a note asking about her joining the cheerios. While Diamond reads Quinn's note Santana pulls the work paper closer.

Diamond hasn't decided if she's joining the cheerios or not she's been too focused on her target. But, joining would be fun and nostalgic she laughs. Plus if she joins she could get the cheerleaders to do her dirty work seeing as half of them slushie the hell out of the girl anyway. So yea I guess I will join the corn flakes, she laughs at her own inner joke. Diamond looks at Quinn and shakes her head yes she will join while Santana pokes her and points at the work sheet irritably. Diamond smiles and finishes up the problem so they can turn it in and leave.

CHAPTER 2

The three girls get up and hand their papers to the teacher who clearly wasn't expecting any of them to be able to figure out the problem. He checks the work slowly and suspiciously because he is well versed in the ways of one Sue Sylvester. But, know one knew he was giving this quiz and he made sure to keep it under wraps til the very last second which when he stepped into the class room. Hell he was doing it as a fucking joke because these know it all kids in here makes his dick itch with their superiority complexes. "How did you girls come up with the same answer?" he asked. Santana looked at him and rolled her eyes. "We worked together and you never said we couldn't." Fine said the teacher you all got it right so you get the A's and get to skip this class the rest of the semester."

The girls turn and calmly walk out of the class room closing the door. But, once outside you could here Quinn and Santana clear down the hall. Diamond however just leans against the lockers taking in the scene before her. The girls notice Diamond and calm themselves trying to act kool also. "So bitches what you want to do now?" asked Santana. Diamond starts to walk off, "well since I'm joining the cheerios I need to go talk to coach Beast." Quinn furrows her brows as they follow the blue eyed beauty, "you mean coach Sylvester." Diamond giggles, "that's who I said." As she rounds the corner to find her tormentor.

Besides the grueling cheerio's practices and Puck bitching up and apologizing/ inviting me to his party Saturday the rest of the week went pretty uneventful. But my plan to take Berry's slushie baths to a whole different level was slowly coming into effect. I sweet talked two of the baby cheerio's to pour slushie into Rachel's extra clothing bag and slushie clean up kit. The look on her face when she open those bags to clean up was priceless. I couldn't help myself I had to follow her into the 2nd floor bathroom. "Wow I would think since you're dating the quarter back those slushie attacks would stop, but they seem to be getting worse." Diamond mused. Rachel raised her soaked head with as much dignity as she could muster and asked, "why are you even in here did one of the unholy trinity tell you to come torture me further with your witless comments."

_This big nose gnome has balls to ball I will have to eventually cut them off._

"Calm the fuck down I'm leaving before you stress out and start that enormous snout to bleeding and there's not enough tissue in here to stuff it with." Diamond said as she quietly left the big nose hobbit to her misery.

While walking to her car Puck come up to make sure Diamond was coming to his party and that she had his address. She was sure to mention snouty in the bathroom and he should invite her. Puck agreed.

_Manipulating this squirrel dew wearing boy is easier than I could ever hope for and to think all it took is my pimp hand._

Diamond left Puck in the lot looking like a puppy who just got his belly rubbed and made a call making sure to hit the button to distort her voice.

"**Yea" answered the man**

"**You received the file, everything in order on your end." Diamond demanded.**

"**Sure thing boss, got the address and instructions right here" said the man.**

"**Don't fuck up or the last thing you'll see is my shadow." Diamond hung up.**

**The man just held the phone long after the call ended.**


End file.
